Russian Roulette
by Jayjayk023
Summary: A game of russian roulette goes majorly wrong.


All the CSI's were sitting strapped to the chair, with their hands the only thing not tied together.

Greg looked to his right, Catherine had tear's streaking down her face leaving mascara marks as the tears rolled down and hit the floor. Splish, splash.

Nick was looking around the room all shifty eyed. Dry blood was pressed against the side of his head where he had been hit.

Raymond was sitting in a calm like state, not trying to get out of his shackles but not totally unaware of them either.

Jim was trying not to ask why the fuck they were all there, but instead he kept his mouth shut. His nose still bleeding from where he had been punched.

Sara, her hair laying in strings as she too cried in silence.

The door creaked open, and the sadistic killer walked in closing the door. A sick smile playing on his lips as he reached into his pocket and walked right in front of all the crime scene investigators. A laugh played off his lips as he opened his mouth.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Jim shouted.

"Well, if you had just been a little more patient then I would of told you. I was just about getting ready to tell you, but I could let you suffer some more. Though I only have so little time before they find us, so I guess we should get this game on the road.

A game of Russian roulette. One round, and one of you is not going to come out alive. I know so sad, but what must be done, must. I might even play, but then if I die you will never get out of here, but we already have six players so why should I get in since there already is a one in six chance that each of you have." The killer again laughed out loud.

He spun the revolver then handed it to Raymond. He was going to be the first player.

Ray looked at the gun before pointing it at his head. He closed his eyes and went to pull the trigger.

"Ray don't!" Catherine screamed.

Click.

Ray opened his eyes. He was filled with relief then with a sense of uncertainty that meant one of his co-workers was going to die from the bullet he had not taken. Ray knew that he would be watching one of his co-workers die today unless they found them in time.

"Oh Catherine it seems that you will be next since you so unkindly screamed out."

The gun was placed in Catherine's hands and her tears started to come faster. She was scared of course who wouldn't be when you played a game of life and death. Catherine knew there was a one of five chance that the bullet would be entered into her own brain and claim her life.

She took the gun and pointed it to her head.

Click.

Catherine let out a sigh of relief then held it up to the killer. It was her own way of saying haha I lived, go fucking die in a hole.

The man who had finally shown his face, his eyes a hazel color and his hair the color of chestnuts. He let his beefy hand take the gun from her and passed it to Jim.

Jim spat at the man's feet. He wasn't going down without a fight. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and took the gun. There was only one way out and that was if they played the sick little game the bastard flew at them.

Click.

Jim smiled. Another point for the Csi guys. Three down and three to go. A one in three chance that Sara, Nick or Greg was going to die.

The man, by the name of Jack, was loving how this game was turning out. He could see the sweat beads starting to roll off Greg Sander's temples, and the fire start heating up in Nick's eyes, and Sara was starting to cry harder.

"Sara, it seems it is your turn to go my lovely lady. Now wipe those tears, you might not die tonight."

"I know my chances." Sara choked out.

She let her hands, as shaky as they were, grab for the gun. She placed it to her right temple then breathed a big gulp of air knowing it might be her last. She slowly pulled the trigger.

Click.

She opened her eyes then stared at the gun. It wasn't her day to die, it was either Nick's or Greg's.

"Who should go next. Our California boy or the good old humble Texan? I think it should be the surfer." A coy smile played across his lips.

Greg shivered. A bad feeling arose in his chest, and soon took the gun off the table. A look around the room and saw all the loving faces. His family. He mouthed a 'love you guys.' Knowing he might not come out of this alive.

He took a breath and looked at the gun before putting it up to his temple.

'1,2,3' Greg mouthed. His heart was pretty much on the table as how scared he was but pulled the trigger anyway.

BANG!

A silence went through the room as brains splattered across the room on the wall. Greg's head rolled to one side, showing the hole in his head. His eyes lifeless but still had that glossy look over them.

Nick heaved and then threw up right next to him. Catherine sat in shock, before sobbing hard. Sara stared before she turned her head with a glossy look in her eye. Jim and Ray were both trying not to freak out because someone had to be strong even though they were failing miserably.

The killer gave a sadistic laugh before turning to the door where the cops burst in screaming LVPD. There was no point in it, someone had just died because they were to slow at finding them. He slowly got down on his knees, with his hands behind his head.

He had won, Greg Sanders had lost his life and sure he was going to jail but someone had died for his own amusement. Jack smiled at Dr. Grissom as he walked in to find his prodigy dead, and his wife having a mental breakdown over her co-worker and one of her best friends. Life just wasn't fair, but for Jack it just got a little bit better.


End file.
